The present invention relates to a keyboard having special keys provided thereon, and more particularly to a keyboard that enables a user to perform professional and convenient operation or document editing directly under a computer operating system without the need of memorizing and combining multiple keys or using a mouse as an aid.
With the constantly developed computer-related technologies and applications, new and improved information industrial products are continuously introduced into the markets. However, there is not any significant improvement made to the conventional keyboard (see FIG. 1) for input through manual operation. While powerful functions and easy operation are two major requirements of nowadays apparatus and equipment, most currently available operating systems and document editing programs must be operated and executed via a mouse, with which a user selects a desired function from an option table. The user has to move his or her body to complete input of instructions. This type of operating manner is, of course, laborious and inconvenient for users and tends to cause injured arms and wrists when the users keep using computers in this manner for a prolonged time.
A multimedia keyboard as shown in FIG. 2 has been developed and introduced into the market in an attempt to relieve computer users from the above-mentioned laborious and inconvenient operating manner. This type of multimedia keyboard is formed by incorporating many hot keys providing special functions into a conventional standard keyboard and is driven with specified keyboard driver. A user working under Windows needs only to press these special functional keys to execute corresponding instructions. However, the mouse is still a necessary aid and the user has to move his or her hands and wrists as frequently as before. Therefore, the multimedia keyboard is not so helpful as it is expected to be.
FIG. 3 shows a Windows keyboard developed by some professional keyboard manufacturers. Keys on this type of keyboard are divided into four zones, namely, general text key zone, document editing modular key zone, office application modular key zone, and application programming modular key zone.
In the conventional keyboard technological field, there are six classes of key scan codes for general keyboards. The general text key zone on the Windows keyboard uses the first to the fourth class codes, the document editing modular key zone uses the sixth class code, the application programming modular key zone uses the second class code, and the office application modular key zone uses the sixth class code. The Windows keyboard is not compatible with all types of computer systems and is supported only by a few programs.
The following briefly describes the above-mentioned six classes of key scan codes.
(a) The First Class Code
This class of code includes a MAKE code that is a 1-byte key. When the key is pressed and held, the MAKE code is continuously sent out until the key is released. When the key is released, a BREAK code of F0 (H) is sent out. The BREAK code and the MAKE code have total two bytes. And, the first class code is in the form of XXF0XX.
(b) The Second Class Code
This class of code includes a MAKE code that is a 2-byte key. That is, when another key on the keyboard having the function of the same symbol or a conventional multimedia key having a MAKE code of E0XXH (the MAKE code of the original key is XXH) is continuously pressed, the 2-byte MAKE code will be continuously sent out until the key is released. When the key is released, a 3-byte BREAK code of E0+F0+XX is sent out. And, the second class code is in the form of E0XXE0F0XX.
When a key of the above-mentioned first or second class code is pressed and held, the keyboard will continuously send out MAKE code that is referred to as the “TYPEMATIC”. In designing a keyboard controller, it is not necessary every key has the TYPEMATIC function.
(c) The Third Class Code
This class of code includes a PRINT SCREEN key that is a special key. The third class code has a 4-byte MAKE code and a 6-byte BREAK code. When the key is continuously pressed, two bytes (E07C H) will be continuously sent out.
(d) The Fourth Class Code
This class of code includes a PAUSE key that is also a special key having only a MAKE code without any BREAK code. The MAKE code is an 8-byte code.
(e) The Fifth Class Code
This class of code is formed by combining the above four classes of codes with SHIFT, CONTROL, ALT or NUM LOCK and other keys depending on different conditions. Table 1 shows some examples of such key combinations.
TABLE 1Base Case, orShift + NumShift CaseNum LockKeyLock Make/BreakMake/BreakMake/BreakINSE0 70/E0 F0 70E0 F0 12 E0 70/E0 12 E0 70/E0 F0 70 E0 12E0 F0 70 E0 F0 12DELE0 71/E0 F0 71E0 F0 12 E0 71/E0 12 E0 71/E0 F0 71 E0 12E0 F0 71 E0 F0 12LEFTE0 6B/E0 F0 6BE0 F0 12 E0 6B/E0 12 E0 6B/E0 F0 6B E0 12E0 F0 6B E0 F0 12HOMEE0 6C/E0 F0 6CE0 F0 12 E0 6C/E0 12 E0 6C/E0 F0 6C E0 12E0 F0 6C E0 F0 12ENDE0 69/E0 F0 69E0 F0 12 E0 69/E0 12 E0 69/E0 F0 69 E0 12E0 F0 69 E0 F0 12UPE0 F0 12 E0 75/E0 12 E0 75/E0 F0 75 E0 12E0 F0 75 E0 F0 12DOWNE0 F0 12 E0 72/E0 12 E0 72/E0 F0 72 E0 12E0 F0 72 E0 F0 12PAGEE0 F0 12 E0 7D/E0 12 E0 7D/UPE0 F0 7D E0 12E0 F0 7D E0 F0 12PAGEE0 7A/E0 F0 71E0 F0 12 E0 7A/E0 12 E0 7A/DOWNE0 F0 7A E0 12E0 F0 7A E0 F0 12RIGHTE0 74/E0 F0 74E0 F0 12 E0 74/E0 12 E0 74/E0 F0 7A E0 12E0 F0 74 E0 F0 12Scan CodeShift CaseKeyMake/BreakMake/Break(/)E0 4A/E0 F0 4AE0 F0 12 E0 4A/E0 F0 4A E0 12Ctrl Case,Scan CodeShift CaseAlt CaseKeyMake/BreadMake/BreakMake/BreakPRINTE0 12 E0 7C/E0 7C/E0 F0 7C84/F0 847C E0 F0 12KeyMake CodeCtrl Key PressedPAUSEE1 14 77 E1 F0 14 F0 77E0 7E E0 F0 7E(f) The Sixth Class Code
This class of code is a variant of the fifth class code. The code is sent out in the sequence shown in Table 2. For example, when the redo key in Table 2 is pressed, a corresponding key combination will be sent out.
TABLE 2FunctionKey CombinationsRedoAlt + E, R; or Alt + Enter; orAlt + Shift + BackspaceUndoAlt + E, U; or Alt + BackspaceOpenAlt + F, O; Ctrl + O; Ctrl + F12; orAlt + Ctrl + F2NewAlt + F, N; or Ctrl + NBoldCtrl + B; or Ctrl + Shift + BSaveAlt + F, S; Ctrl + S; Shift + F12; orAlt + Shift + F2Take paneAlt + E, KFwdCtrl + FReplyCtrl + RSentAlt + S; or Ctrl + EnterBullets andAlt + O, NNumberReplaceAlt + E, EApplicationAlt + Shift + Tab; or Alt + TabswitchCloseAlt + F4; or Ctrl + WapplicationLog offWIN, LCutAlt + E, T; Ctrl + X; or Shift + DelPasteAlt + E, P; Ctrl + V; or Shift + InsertCopyAlt + E, C; Ctrl + C; or Ctrl + InsertMarkShift Mark
From Table 2, it can be found that the redo key corresponds to the key combinations of Alt+E, R; Alt+Enter; or Alt+shift+Backspace. The sample principle is applicable to other functions. However, there is a big problem with the sixth class code about software compatibility. That is, it is not applicable to all types of computer software or operating systems but can be used on specific software only. If a driver were used to achieve the specified function, the driver would also replace functions that should otherwise be supported by other programs. Therefore, there are still many defects existing in the sixth class code.